Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 29
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Tja, wie soll ich sagen… Das war’s, liebe Leute. Dass ihr hier seid, bedeutet, dass ihr es geschafft habt. Ihr habt Höhen und Tiefen durchgestanden, Monster um Monster verprügelt und dabei mächtig viel Scheiße gebaut, sodass Gaia, nein, das ganze Universum nun vor der absoluten Vernichtung steht. Und heute habt ihr die Gelegenheit, alles wieder gutzumachen. Ihr müsst nur noch kurz die Welt retten. Ich heiße euch herzlich willkommen zum großen Finale von Final Fantasy IX! Kuja braucht ‘ne weiße Jacke Da stehen wir nun also in der geheimnisvollen Kristallwelt. Habt ihr schon erraten, was sich hinter dem Tor befindet – oder besser: wer? Nein? Kommt schon, so doof kann doch nur Zidane sein, der allen Ernstes überrascht ist, Kuja dort zu sehen. Ja, auf wen hätte er denn sonst treffen sollen? Michael Jackson? Kimahri Ronso? Den Kaiser von China? Also ehrlich. Jedenfalls hat er hier, vor dem Kristall, dem Ursprung aller Existenz, auf uns gewartet und von hier aus die vier Chaose auf uns gehetzt. Ja klar, warum einfach, wenn’s auch kompliziert geht. Natürlich hätte Kuja das Kristall nicht einfach in unserer Abwesenheit vernichten können. Das wäre ja langweilig, wenn keiner dabei zuguckt, wie das Universum den Bach runtergeht. Zidane und seine Freunde aber wollen selbstredend nicht, dass außer Kuja heute überhaupt irgendwas den Bach runtergeht, doch unser völlig durchgedrehter Feind berichtet, dass der Baum Iifars durch den Tod Garlants, der den Baum kontrolliert hat, völlig außer Kontrolle geraten werde, was katastrophale Folge für Gaia haben werde. Von daher sei es doch gleich besser, wenn alles vernichtet werde. Zidane kann dem aber nicht zustimmen und kommt jetzt mit dieser Tour, dass es ja immer noch die Hoffnung gebe, solange noch eine Welt existiert, und so einen Quark. Tja, da habt ihr’s. Beantwortet das mal zur Zufriedenheit eines Wahnsinnigen, der nie Familie oder Freunde hatte und dessen größte Liebe er selbst ist. Also versucht gar nicht weiter, Kuja zur Vernunft zu bringen, und haut lieber den Boss zu Brei, den er da spontan aus dem Kristall erschafft. Nun gibt es nur noch euch und diesen Irren da. Bevor ihr euch aber wie blöde in den Kampf gegen Kuja stürzt, kehrt ihr nochmal zum Speicherpunkt zurück! Oder wollt ihr euch echt immer wieder mit Thanatos kloppen!? Grand Finale! Wir nähern uns der heißen Phase. Teleportiert euch zum Eingang zurück, falls ihr euch den Endkampf noch nicht zutraut, so ab Level 50 seid ihr aber ganz gut dabei. Oder einfacher gesagt: Wenn ihr Thanatos gepackt habt, packt ihr auch Kuja. Macht euch also ein letztes Mal frisch und lauft dann auf diesen Spinner zu. Nebenbei schulde ich euch noch die Antwort auf die Frage, welche Bedeutung Diabolos bitteschön für Final Fantasy IX haben soll, remember? Der obercoole Soundtrack, der da im Hintergrund angestimmt wird, wurde nach dem englischen Namen von Diabolos’ Angriff Bote des Schattens benannt. Es ist keine allzu große Sache, und ich habe auch keinen blassen Schimmer, was Kuja mit diesem Lampengeist zu tun haben soll. Aber who cares. Jetzt gibt’s Haue >D Habt ihr Kuja ausreichend bearbeitet, schmeißt er euch als Abschiedsgruß das geilste Ultima aller Zeiten an den Kopf und zermatscht euch damit. Ja toll, jetzt habt ihr die Welt gerettet, seid aber doch im Eimer. Oder doch nicht…? Tatsächlich ist weder das eine noch das andere wahr. Nach dem Kampf gegen Kuja erwachen Zidane und seine Leute nämlich, total fertig vom geilsten Ultima aller Zeiten, auf dem Hügel der Verzweiflung und hören die Stimme einer Kreatur, die sich das Ewige Dunkel nennt. Es kommt nun zu ganz viel Rumgequatsche, was meiner Meinung nach nichts inmitten der Endkampf-Phase zu suchen hat. Jedenfalls erklärt das Ewige Dunkel, dass das Leben nichts weiter als Leid bringe, da es irgendwann zwangsläufig ende und die Menschen panische Angst vor dem Tod haben. Es führt Kuja als Beispiel an, bla, schwall, ganz furchtbar, zag‘ ich! Nun will das Wesen eine Welt ohne Geburt erschaffen, da es in dieser keinen Tod und somit keine Angst vor diesem geben kann. Heißt im Klartext: Noch so ein Spinner, der das Universum vernichten will. Geben wir ihm also auch was auf die Rübe. Wählt ein Team, das diesen allerletzten, alles entscheidenden Kampf bestreiten soll. Ich persönlich empfehle, Quina aufzunehmen und Vivi draußen zu lassen, aber die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei euch. Nach der Wahl eures Teams übertragen die restlichen Nasen ihre verbliebene Energie an eure Kampfgruppe und geben ihnen aufmunternde Worte mit auf den Weg, bevor ihr euch ein letztes Mal im Menü austoben könnt. Immer Hast, Immer Regena und Segen sind äußerst nützliche Hilfs-Abilitys für den letzten Kampf, ebenso wie alles, was eure Angriffe stärkt. Extrem wichtig, ach was, unverzichtbar dagegen ist Schutz gegen jegliche Statusveränderungen, die euch eurer Handlungsfähigkeit berauben. Investiert also auf jeden Fall in Gift und Galle, Adrenalin, Felsenfest, Thermometer, Götterspeise und Insomnia beziehungsweise in alles, was ihr euch davon leisten könnt. Sind danach tatsächlich noch Magiesteine übrig, steckt diese in andere schützende Abilitys, bevor ihr in die finale Schlacht zieht! Endbossen, die ich bisher plattgemacht habe, steht das Ewige Dunkel auf Platz 2 in meiner persönlichen Rangliste der miesesten Drecksäue – nur Neo Exdeath ist noch beknackter. Also gut. Sein Lieblingsangriff ist der Blaue Schock, der die HP eines Charakters augenblicklich auf 1 reduziert. Es macht dies immer und immer und immer wieder und ist dabei auch noch wahnsinnig schnell. Ferner zaubert es langweilige Sprüche der Ga-Stufe, die kaum jucken, und nervt euch in der Defensive mit Vigra, Protes und Shell. Des Ewigen Dunkels schrecklichste Fähigkeit aber ist die Supernova, die ihr möglicherweise von Neo Exdeath oder Jennys kleinem Liebling kennt und die euch mit allen möglichen und unmöglichen negativen Zustandsveränderungen dieses Spiels totschmeißt, inklusive dem sofortigen Tod. Weder habt ihr Hilfs-Abilitys gegen alle Zustandsveränderungen, noch verfügt ihr über genug Magiesteine, um euch gegen alles andere zu schützen. Bewahrt euch daher am besten nur eure Handlungsfähigkeit und heilt den Rest mit einem Allheilmittel oder Quinas Engelspeise – und zwar möglichst, bevor ihr nach der Supernova auch noch die Neutronsynapse zu spüren bekommt, welche allen Charakteren mächtig schadet. Betet also, dass das Ewige Dunkel halbwegs gnädig mit euch ist, und knallt ihm alles vor den Latz, was ihr habt, wobei sich nach Protes und Shell vor allem Räuberseele & co. bewähren. Scheut euch dabei nicht, Elixiere zu benutzen oder Mahagon irgendwas werfen zu lassen, den Krempel braucht ihr eh nicht mehr. Werft aber nicht den Hammer weg, falls ihr ihn fürs Ending aufgehoben habt ;-) }} Schließlich streicht auch das Ewige Dunkel die Segel und macht sich mit einem Riesengetöse vom Acker. Das ganze Kampffeld mit euch mittendrin zerfällt, schließlich fliegt die pinke Sphäre (und mit ihr die Invincible *heul*) in die Luft – doch bevor es Zidane und seine Bande erwischt, werden alle vom Ort des Geschehens wegteleportiert und finden sich auf einmal in der Nähe vom Baum Iifars wieder, der völlig außer Kontrolle gerät. Hahaha… Genauso wie Kuja es vorausgesehen hatte… *schenkelklopf* Den wollte ich schon immer mal reißen. Währenddessen glauben Beatrix und Großherzog Cid, dass niemand diese enorme Explosion überleben konnte, als Mikoto, die sich an Bord der Roten Rose befindet, die Generälin vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Er habe ihr gezeigt, dass unsere bunte Truppe überlebt hat und sich ganz in der Nähe von Cids Hildegard 3 befindet. Also schnell den Großherzog kontaktiert, und schon landet sein Luftschiff vor Zidane und seinen Leuten, um diese abzuholen. Als alle an Bord gehen wollen, hält Zidane plötzlich inne, da er die Stimme von Kuja hört! Und es kommt noch krasser: Er will zwischen den Wurzeln des Iifar-Baumes nach ihm suchen und ihn retten! Ist das denn zu glauben? Natürlich wollen seine Freunde ihm diese Schnapsidee ausreden, doch Zidane lässt sich nicht davon abbringen. Wie blöd ist der eigentlich… *kopfschüttel* Es gehen also alle Anderen an Bord der Hildegard 3, Zidane und Lili verabschieden sich vorher in einem total emotionalen Moment der Fast-Zweisamkeit voneinander, schließlich geht er zum Baum Iifars, während der Rest sich in Sicherheit bringt. Diese Szene ist einfach „Schatz, ich riskier eben mein Leben, um das eines Typen zu retten, der uns alle fast umgebracht hätte.“ – „Ist gut, aber sei vor dem Abendessen zurück!“. Die haben doch alle einen Sockenschuss! Kuja versteht diese Nummer genauso wenig wie ich, zumal er sich gewünscht hätte, dass auch Zidane schnell das Weite sucht, bevor der Baum alles um sich herum kaputthaut. Tja, Kuja ist ausnahmsweise mal nett, Zidane dagegen rotzfrech und kreuzdämlich wie immer. Danach beschert Letztgenannter uns einen echt geilen Lacher, indem er wie blöde durch das Wurzelwerk des Baumes hetzt, welches ihn zu Matsch hauen will. Irgendwann findet er schließlich den schwer verletzten Kuja – und fliegt mal eben einen halben Meter an ihm vorbei. Ich lach mich jedes Mal scheckig, wenn ich diese Szene sehe xD Was danach kommt, ist aber eher zum Heulen: Zidane erreicht Kuja und nimmt ihn dann nicht etwa huckepack, um ihn von hier wegzuschaffen oder etwas in der Art – nein, er setzt sich neben ihn und quatscht ein wenig mit ihm herum! Und dafür riskiert er sein Leben!? Zidane hat ja schon mehrmals bewiesen, dass sein Intelligenzquotient dem einer Scheibe Knäckebrot entspricht, aber das ist echt krank. Jedenfalls war es Kuja, der Zidane und seine Leute vom Ewigen Dunkel wegteleportiert und danach Mikoto telepathisch gesteckt hat, wo sie zu finden sind. Das ist mal echt anständig, vor allem für einen Antagonisten. Danach fällt er in Ohnmacht – und mehr vorerst nicht. Wer Augen im Kopf hat, sieht, dass er sich noch bewegt; tot sieht dann doch etwas anders aus. Möglicherweise ändern das die Wurzeln und Ranken, die plötzlich Zidane und Kuja angreifen, aber genau weiß man es nicht. Seiner Rückkehr steht also theoretisch nichts im Wege. (mit einem überdeutlichen Augenzwinkern zu Square ;-) Wie auch immer aber die Sache für Kuja ausgegangen ist, man wird sich, anders als Garlant im Pandämonium behauptet hat, immer an ihn erinnern. Nicht nur, weil er schlicht der coolste und bestaussehendste Antagonist der Final Fantasy-Reihe ist, sondern weil er allen gezeigt hat, dass man mehr sein kann als nur das, wofür man eigentlich geboren wurde. Noch so eine Botschaft dieses Spiels: Der Sinn des Lebens ist das, was man daraus macht. Episch. Und nun packt eure Taschentücher aus! Was aus unseren Helden geworden ist Eine ganze Weile nach diesen Ereignissen – es dürfte so etwa ein Jahr vergangen sein – befinden sich alle auf dem Weg nach Alexandria, denn die Tantalus-Bande führt abermals das Deadderstiggl Deine Taube möcht' ich sein auf. Naja, nicht alle, denn Vivi ist in der Zwischenzeit stehengeblieben *schluchz* Um diesen mehr als tragischen Verlust aber zu kompensieren, hat man aus dem restlichen Nebel einen Haufen neuer Mini-Zipfelmützen erschaffen. Ferner erinnert sich Square plötzlich wieder an Fratley, der irgendwie seine Freia wiedererkannt hat. Jetzt leben sie wieder glücklich vereint bis an ihr Lebensende, und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind… Dieses Happy End wirkt so erzwungen, das hätte man auch gleich sein lassen können. Dann wollte Beatrix Alexandria verlassen, wovon Steiner sie aber abhält. Schließlich kann er doch seine Perle nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Und bei den Royals in Lindblum gibt es Nachwuchs: Cid und seine Hilda haben nämlich das Balg adoptiert. Ich würde es nicht einmal zwei Sekunden mit ihr aushalten, und die beschließen mal eben, ihr restliches Leben mit Eiko zu verbringen *schauder* Es sind also alle mehr oder weniger happy, nur Lili alias Königin Garnet verdrückt noch die eine oder andere Träne, weil ihr Zidane niemals vom Baum Iifars zurückgekehrt ist. Schließlich beginnt das Theaterstück – mit einem in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllten Marcus. Haben wir das nicht irgendwie anders in Erinnerung…? Die Szene, in der Blank von König Lear getötet wird, haben wir auf CD 1 wohl auch verpasst, und auch hier bekommt ihr diese Stelle nur mit dem Hammer im Inventar zu sehen. Im weiteren Verlauf des Stücks verabredet Marcus sich mit Cornelia, doch sie taucht nicht auf. Er hält daraufhin einen schnulzigen Monolog, wirft seinen schwarzen Mantel hinfort und HA! Es ist Zidane! Es war ja sowas von offensichtlich, wer da in dem Mantel steckt, aber dennoch ist diese Szene so unfassbar romantisch, dass ich es kaum in Worte zu fassen vermag. Und darum halte ich jetzt auch den Mund :,) Schaut euch das Ending an und wartet, bis der „The End“-Bildschirm erscheint. Dann ist das Spiel nämlich doch noch nicht ganz zu Ende. Drückt hier die Tasten Datei:R2.gif Datei:L1.gif Datei:R2.gif Datei:R2.gif Datei:Hoch.gif Datei:X-Knopf.png Datei:Rechts.gif Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png Datei:Runter.gif Datei:Dreieck-Knopf.png Datei:L2.gif Datei:R1.gif Datei:R2.gif Datei:L1.gif Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png Datei:Start Sony.gif, und ihr könnt Black Jack spielen! Der Nutzen beläuft sich gegen Null, aber es ist ganz witzig. Und zu guter Letzt könntet ihr nach eurem Sieg über Trance-Kuja und das Ewige Dunkel vielleicht eine Chance im Kampf gegen Yadis haben, mit dem sich das letzte Kapitel beschäftigen wird. Flüstergras‘ Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Dark Messenger *Final Battle *Bittersweet Romance *Beyond That Door ;Außerdem… *FFVI – Grand Finale *FFVIII – The Extreme « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)